Spooksville Season 2
by rutrexing15
Summary: So since Spooksville was not renewed for a second season here is what I think season 2 should have been like. Starts with what Ann's plan is involving the Raven's Eye and stoping Madeline. Pairings Ann/Sally slow burn. Some cussing but not too much. First time writing fanfiction your feedback would be appreciated.
1. Episode 1: The New Plan part 1

**Spooksville season 2**

 _ **Episode 1 The New Plan part 1.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own these characters or anything involving Spooksville.

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

Well I don't think I thought this through. At the time the plan seemed like the best plan.

Step one: Gain Madeline's trust by pretending to side with her and help her trick Adam into giving her the Raven's Eye. (Check)

Step two: Pull the old switcheroo with the Raven's Eye. (Check)

Step three: Make sure that Madeline doesn't find the Raven's Eye. (Still in progress)

Unfortunately step three is were it gets complicated. Sooner or later Madeline will figure out that Adam didn't destroy the real Raven's Eye. And she will figure out there are only two possible scenarios. The first being that Adam tricked her and destroyed a fake Raven's Eye on purpose. The second being that I switched the Raven's Eye while I was part of the fantasy.

So that is why right now I am walking down the streets of Spooksville in the dead of night.

I have come to the conclusion that I can not keep the Raven's Eye and spy on Madeline. So looking at my options, which are limited, I have three people I can give the Raven's Eye to.

Option one: Adam. Unfortunately he doesn't trust me after lying about Madeline pretending to be his mother. Which I don't blame him for.

Option two: Watch. At first this seemed like the best option until I realized he would most likely run experiments on the Raven's Eye alerting Madeline to its location.

Option three: Sally. Even though we are sort of enemies, even she can agree that Madeline cannot get her hands on the Raven's Eye.

That is why I am outside Sally's house throwing rocks at Sally's bedroom window.

"What the hell!?" Sally whisper yells out her window.

"I need to talk to you without your parents knowing I am here. Can I come up?" Even as dark as it is I can see Sally biting her lip trying to decide whether or not to let me in.

"OK. I will be at the back door in a second."

I hurry over to her back door and wait for her to unlock the door. A few seconds later I hear the door click. And Sally opens the door pulling me inside. She checks to make sure there is no one else outside before she closes the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Shadowmere to spy on Madeline?"

"I am I just… Can we go up to your room we need to talk in private without worrying about your parents walking in?"

"OK follow me."

We walk up the stairs to Sally's room making sure not to wake up her parents. When we get to Sally's room I start to feel like this is a bad idea. I could be putting Sally in a lot of danger. We might not be friends but I still don't want to see her dead.

"So what is it that is so important you had to come to my house in the dead of night!?"

"Sorry Sally this was a bad idea." Turning quickly to trying to exit the room. Before Sally grabs my wrist pulling me away from the door. For such a small girl she can be surprisingly strong.

"Considering Ann Templeton is in my room it probably is a bad idea, but you wouldn't be here if you didn't think this was important or necessary!"

"Your right, but my plan is going to put you in a lot of danger."

"If you haven't noticed my life is already in danger with Madeline in our world."

"OK you have a point there." Now comes the difficult part explaining my plan and why I have the Raven's Eye. "Look what I am about to tell is going to look bad, but it seemed like a good plan at the time."

"What did you do?"

"Well…" I don't know how to tell her so I just pull the Raven's Eye out of my pocket.

"Why do you have the Raven's Eye! I thought Adam destroyed it!"

"Shush! Do you want to wake your parents?"

"OK I will be quite if you can explain why you have the Raven's Eye."

"So when I was in the fantasy world that Madeline created I decided to switch the Raven's Eye with a fake." Sally has one eyebrow raised I can see the question she is about to ask written on her face. "I couldn't risk Adam giving it to Madeline before you two were able to rescue him."

"I see your logic there, but why didn't you tell us?"

"I was at first, but then after Adam destroyed the fake I decided it would be safer for y'all if y'all didn't know the Raven's Eye still existed."

"Safer is a relative term right now. And doesn't having the Raven's Eye put you in more danger while you are spying on Madeline?"

"Yes it does which is why I am here. If I give you the Raven's Eye I can continue spy on Madeline."

"Why me? Why not Adam or Watch?"

"Because Adam doesn't trust me and he would try to use it to get his mother back. Which would alert Madeline to the stone's presence. And Watch would…"

"He would run experiments on it. Also alerting Madeline to it presence." Sally says finishing my sentence.

"Yeah so the only person I can trust not to do something stupid with it is you."

"OK but when I tell Adam and Watch…"

"NO you can't tell them! This has to stay between us!"

"They are my best friends how am I going to keep this from them?"

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but if they know they will try to use the stone and put us all in danger."

"You are damn right this isn't going to be easy!"

"I know and I am sorry, but this is the best option. Either you take the Raven's Eye or I stop spying on Madeline. I can't do both and you know it."

"Damn it, I hate when you are right."

"Sally all you have to do is take the Raven's Eye and hide it where no one would ever think to look. Not even Watch."

"OK so how does this works is there some kind of spell to transfer ownership of the Raven's Eye or something?"

"Hahaha. No all I have to do is give it to you willingly. That is it and then the Raven's Eye is yours. And no one will be able to take it from you."

"Then how did you get it from Adam?"

"Technicality. Adam didn't stop me from taking it and didn't ask for it back after I took it."

"Really?"

"Yeah magic is really specific like that. There is always a loophole if you know where to look."

"Ok lets do this then." She extends her hand out with her palm up indicating she is ready to take the Raven's Eye.

I carefully place the Raven's Eye in her hand and let go of it.

"OK now you are the owner of the Raven's Eye. Hide it and tell no one where it is not even me." I decide now is the best time to make my exit as I head to the door. Before Sally stops me once again.

"Ann are you sure you want to stay at Shadowmere and spy on Madeline? You are putting yourself in a lot of danger."

"I don't want to, but it is the best option if we are ever going to stop her."

"OK, but please Ann be careful."

"I will be careful Sally. I didn't know you cared."

"Even I don't hate you enough to want you to die. Besides it is kind of nice to have another girl in the group. Even if that girl is a witch." She says with smirk.

"I am touched. You are not so bad yourself Sally for a non-witch that is." Giving her the same smirk back before I exit through the door leave her house.

On my way back to Shadowmere I can't help, but think about all the time Sally and I have been wasting being enemies. Being friends with Sally is definitely better. Hopefully we will all make it out of this alive and we can be friends without the threat of Madeline looming over us. That is something to hope for at the very least.


	2. Episode 1: The New Plan part 2

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 1 The New Plan part 2.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own these characters or anything related to Spooksville

* * *

 **Sally P.O.V.**

Only a few minutes after Ann left did the seriousness of the situation really hit me. Holy Shit I have the Raven's Eye! What am I going to do? How am I going to hide the Raven's Eye from Madeline?

"OK Sally calm down. You can do this." I look around my room trying to think of a place to hide the Raven's Eye where no one not even Watch would think to look. Which is harder than it seems. Watch has been my best friends since forever. He knows all my hiding places.

Then it hits me. He does know of one. In fact I made it for the express purpose of having a place to hide things so Watch couldn't find them. A few years ago I created a false bottom in my underwear draw. So I rush over to my drawer and open the false bottom and put the Raven's Eye in there.

"Well that is done. Now the hard part, not telling Adam or Watch that I have the Raven's Eye." Because even though I hate to admit it Ann is right they would do something stupid with it and the end result would be Madeline hunting us down and killing us.

I look at my alarm clock the red numbers telling me it is 1:47 am. Might as well try and sleep. Not that it is going to be easy. This has been a crazy night.

First I am awoken by the sound of rocks being thrown at my bedroom window.

Second the person throwing rocks at my window was Ann Templeton. Did not see that one coming.

Third Ann revealed that she had the Raven's Eye. Double shocker.

Fourth Ann entrusted me with the Raven's Eye. After Ann showing me the still intact Raven's Eye I didn't think anything else could shock me, but that took the cake.

Fifth I now have to lie to my two best friends about having the Raven's Eye. As long as they don't bring up the Raven's Eye I should be able to do this.

My last thought before I drift off to sleep was what I said to Ann before she left. It is nice having another girl in the group. And maybe being friends with Ann wouldn't be so bad. Hiding from Principal Blackwater after the Blossom thing was kind of fun.

* * *

The next morning I woke, went through my morning routine, and went to school. Going to school after all the crazy stuff that went down seems insane, but unfortunately trying to stop a super power evil witch bent on destroying the world isn't a good enough excuse to miss school.

When I get to school I find Adam and Watch standing by their lockers.

"Hey Adam. Hey Watch."

"Hi Sally." They both say. Adam starts talking falling into the leader role he has been cast in.

"Ok so we need to meet up after school and talk about how we are going to get my mother back and stop Madeline."

"Adam I know you want to find your mother, but we should probably find a way to stop Madeline first." As I say that I can see the look of hurt in his eyes. It looks like he is about to protest when Watch comes to my aid.

"I am sorry Adam, but Sally is right, the logical thing to do is to stop Madeline first then find your mother. Look at it this way if we try to find your mother first then that gives Madeline time to make her move and take over our world."

"I know y'all are right, but I can't help it I really want to find my mom."

"I know you do Adam and we are not saying that we won't find her. We are saying it will be easier and safer if we stop Madeline first." I hope he listens to reason we don't have time to spend all day fighting him on this. "Besides it is only a matter of time before Madeline figures out that Ann is spying on her. So we need to work on stopping Madeline as fast as we can, so Ann is less danger."

"You are right Sally. I can't be selfish right now. First we stop Madeline and then we find my mom."

 _*ring* *ring*_

"That is the bell guys we better get to class or Principle Blackwater is going to write us up. And we can't save the world from detention." Watch tells us before we hurry off to class.

As we get to class I notice that Ann's desk is empty.

"Hey have either of y'all seen Ann today?"

"No. I haven't seen her all morning." Adam replies.

"Me either. Maybe Madeline decided to homeschool Ann." Watch says.

"I hope you are wrong. Ann being at school gives her an excuse to see us and give us information." Also the more time Ann spends with Madeline the more in danger she is. Fortunately the door opens and Ann walks in. She apologizes to the teacher and hand him a note. Before taking her seat.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, it took a while to convince Madeline that me going to school was the best thing right now."

"How did you…."

"No talking in class Ms. Wilcox and Ms. Templeton."

"Sorry." We both say.

"Finish talking after class." I whisper to Ann. And she nods back in response.

* * *

After class we meet at our lockers, which expect for Ann, are conveniently located right next to each other. Luckily Ann already has her books for next period so she can talk to us.

"Alright Ann so how did you convince Madeline to let you come to school?"

"Well lucky for me she already see y'all as a threat to her taking over the world. So I convinced her that I had already laid the groundwork for being her spy, by helping you and Watch free Adam. And that going to school would be the best way to gain y'all thrust."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how do we know you aren't really spying for Madeline?" Adam asks with a look of distrust. Which after Ann lying about his mom I can't really blame him. But Ann did give me the Raven's Eye so I know we can trust her.

"Adam has a good point. How do you know we can trust you?" Watch says backing Adam up.

"Guys we can trust her."

"How can you say that Sally? After everything she has done? I thought you would be the first to cast doubt on Ann's motives." Adam asks with a confused look on his face. Watch has the same look on his face, but it also looks like he wants to believe me. It would be a lot easier if I could tell them about last night, but Ann is right it is best for everyone if only Ann and I know the Raven's Eye still exist.

"Because as I have said before even Ann is not that messed up that she would want our world to become like that other world. And everything she did, she did to try and stop Madeline from possessing her. Even I can't blame her for that. Would either of you have done something different if you were in her shoes?" The looks on their faces differ. For Watch it looks like he is evaluating what I have said to look for any gaps in the logic of my argument. As for Adam he looks torn between wanting to believe me and not trusting Ann after what she had done to him.

"Sally is right Adam. With the little time that Ann had and the limited options, what she did was her best option." Thank God Watch sided with me on this we don't have time fight over whether or not we could trust Ann.

"OK, but I am going to kept a close eye on you Ann."

"That is completely understandable. Unfortunately our five minutes between classes is up. I will see y'all at lunch." And with that Ann walks off to her next class.

Adam, Watch, and I say our goodbyes and head off to our classes. Unfortunately none of us have class together until after lunch. With only one class down I got a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

At lunch we all meet up again. After we get our food we sit down one of the round tables in the lunchroom. The order goes like this clockwise Adam, Ann, me, and then Watch. For this first five minutes of our twenty-two minute lunch period we all eat quietly. Once we all seem to be done I decide to speak first.

"OK Ann so do you have any information on what Madeline is planning?"

"No right now she is mostly stewing over the loss of the Raven's Eye. But, it won't be long before she comes up with something. And I am betting the first thing she is going to do is find away to eliminate y'all from the equation."

"When you say eliminate… What exactly do you mean?" Watch ask with a terrified look on his face.

"She will either kill y'all or enslave y'all."

"Well we have to stop her!"

"We know that Adam, but we can't stop her until she comes up with a plan and informs me of it."

"So do you think you have her trust yet?" I ask hopefully. Not only for our sakes but for Ann's as well. The more Madeline trusts her the safer she will be.

"I don't think I have her full trust yet. But, by pretending to spy on y'all I am gaining her trust."

"So what are you going to tell her to gain her trust that won't get us killed?" Watch has a point what does Ann plan to tell her that will keep her cover and not get us all killed?

"I will just report back to her on whatever misadventures y'all get into and tell her that y'all still don't trust me enough to inform me of your plans to stop her."

"That sounds like a good plan for now. But what are you going to do when Madeline starts to get impatient?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it for now having a plan that allows for flexibility is the best idea."

"She is right the best plans are the ones that allow for the most variables with the simplest solution." Thankfully Watch sees the logic in what Ann is saying.

"OK so that is the plan for now. All agreed?" Adam asks looking around the table.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like the best plan we got." Watch answers.

"Yes." Ann says.

Luckily we finished the conversation just in time.

 _*ring* *ring*_

"Time to go to class." And we all pick up our trays and take them to the trashcans before heading to class.

This is going to be a long year. I hope we can pull this off and all come out of this alive. Makes me miss the days of misadventure without the threat of evil coming to kill us all. But, it also makes me wish that Ann had been part of more of those misadventures. Wow one super evil witch and your whole life does an 180. Me, Sally Wilcox, actually wanting to be friends with Ann Templeton. If anybody had told me that I would be friend with Ann Templeton last year I probably would have punched them in the face.


	3. Episode 2: Eye of the Storm

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 2 The Eye of the Storm**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of these characters or anything related to Spooksville

 _Italics: Means flashback_

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

As expected things have been quite in Spooksville. Well as quite as things can be in Spooksville anyway. Granted it has only been a week since Madeline came back and the Raven's Eye got "destroyed". Unfortunately we have only been in the eye of the storm. And now the storm is about to pass over us again. If this morning is any indication.

This morning Madeline called me into her lair.

" _Ann I should probably warn you that I have something fun planned for today."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Nothing to worry about just something to see how formidable those three children are."_

" _Are you really going to worry about three children?"_

" _The first rule of conquering a world is to never underestimate any opponent no matter their age."_

" _I will make sure to remember that. But, shouldn't I be informed on what your plan is?"_

" _No Ann if you are going to pretend to be spying on me for those children you will have to be surprised from time to time."_

" _Aren't you worried about something happening to me?"_

" _No I have made sure that while you will be in danger you will not kill or harmed today. I have to make it look good for your cover."_

" _OK then I am off to school."_

* * *

Now I am late to school once again. Hopefully I will have time to warn Sally, Adam, and Watch before whatever Madeline has planned comes to fruition. By the time I get to class all I can do is take my seat. Sally gives me a quizzical look and I mouth back later hoping she can read lips. Adam and Watch are too busy taking notes to even really notice that I was late.

After class we all meet up by Sally, Adam, and Watch's lockers.

"So why were you late to class again today?" Sally ask me almost immediately.

"Madeline called me into her lair this morning."

"Madeline has a liar?" Adam asks.

"Yes, you know the room with all the spell books and ingredients."

"Oh yeah that room."

"It makes sense that Madeline would take up her base of operation in that room." Watch says. Both of them are still missing the point.

"Guys I think the real question should be why did Madeline call Ann into her lair?"

"Yes thank you Sally. She told me she had something fun planned for today. Direct quote from her."

"What does she have planned that is supposed to be oh so fun?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said it would be good for my 'cover'. And that she is mostly testing you guys to see how much of a fight you all are going to put up."

"That is a sound plan of attack. Send us something to test us. If it kills us then problem solved. If we stop it then she knows to focus more of her attention on us. As terrifying as this is you have to appreciate her tactical skills."

"What did you expect Watch? That she took over that other world with nothing but superior magic and an army of the supernatural. There are good witches in the world and supernatural creatures that have no problem with humans."

"Guys this might not only be a test of our skills, but a test of Ann's loyalty. The question we need to ask ourselves is when this threat comes should Ann help us or not?"

"Sally while you have a point and this is probably at test of my loyalty too, I will not leave you guys to fight whatever Madeline has sent your way."

"But, Ann, Sally is right how do we know what is the best play is?"

"Adam I am helping you guys and that is final! Now the bell is about to ring I will see you guys later." With that I walk off to get my books out of my locker. How could they think I wouldn't help them whether or not it blows my cover with Madeline I am not going to let them die. I still feel bad about Sally almost dying from the fire within. That did not go as planned at all. No time to think about that got to go to class and be ready for whatever Madeline has planned.

At lunch nothing really happens we just eat our food and continue arguing about whether or not I should help them fight of Madeline's attack. In the end they realized that if I want to help them there is nothing they can do to stop me. At the end of third period a storm starts come down on us. Thunder, lightning, rain, and violent wind the whole shebang. It got so bad that Principle Blackwater ended school early. So I headed out to find Sally, Adam, and Watch. I found them standing by their lockers getting there stuff so they could head home.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this storm is Madeline's doing."

"Ann is most likely right. There was no storm on the weather report this morning and my own instruments didn't pick up any sign of a storm either." Of course Watch has his own weather prediction equipment.

"So what are we going to do? Fight a storm? How is that even possible?"

"I don't think we have to fight the storm Adam. More likely this storm is the byproduct of a summoning spell."

"So what could she summon that would result in this hell of a storm as a byproduct?"

"Good question Sally. Unfortunately there are too many summoning spells that could cause this."

"So we have to battle the elements while battling whatever creature Madeline has sent our way?"

"No Adam I don't think so. The storm already seems to be letting up. Which means whatever Madeline has planned is about to happen."

*screech* *screech*

"And that would be our cue!"

"I think Sally is right what do you guys have for weapons?" They all are looking around of some kind of weapon. This is not going to be good.

"Found this fire axe!" Thank God Sally has a weapon. Now hopefully the boys will find something.

"Adam, Watch go check the gym for something you guys can use as a weapon and hurry." The boys run to the gym leaving Sally and me alone.

"What about you Ann?"

"I got magic Sally I will be fine."

"What if the creature is magic proof?"

"I don't think it will be. Madeline is testing you guys not me. And even if it is you can protect me long enough for me to find something to fight with." That is when I see the creature land. It has the body of a woman with the lower have of a bird and the wings of a bird instead of arms.

"It is a Harpy!"

"OK so how do we kill it?" At this time Adam and Watch come back with a hockey stick and a baseball bat respectively.

"What is that?"

"That is a Harpy!"

"So Ann what is the best plan of attack with a harpy?" Watch ask with a look of terror and curiosity.

"Go for the wings and the tail feathers that will render them helpless!"

"Well at least there is only one!" Why did you have to say that Adam. Because right after he said that two more dropped out of the sky.

"Nice going Adam! Famous last words much?" Sally says giving him a look that says 'are you kidding me?'

"Ok Adam and Watch you two keep the ones on the right and left from attacking Sally and me. Sally and me will attack the one in the center." With that we spring into action.

Adam and Watch are doing a good job of fending off the other two while Sally and I deal with the middle one. Sally is swinging the fire axe at the harpy's wings and tail feather while I am trying to light it on fire. But it keeps dodging our attacks.

Luckily I manage to hit on the right wing with a fireball. And then Sally cuts off its head. By this time Watch as managed to knock down his harpy and Sally goes in for the kill again. Then all of us turn our attention to the last remaining harpy. Sally decides to throw the axe at it and by a stroke of luck it hit the Harpy dead center and kills it!

"Nice work guys!"

"That was definitely interesting. I can't wait to get the bodies back to the lab and study them." As he said that the bodies turn into wind. "Why did they do that?"

"Because Harpies are capture violent wind spirits that are force to take on form. That is why Madeline summoned the storm, so she could capture the wind spirits and turn them into harpies."

"That is not possible. You can't turn wind into a creature. Those had to be some kind of animal that had yet to discovered."

"Watch, you just saw them turn back into wind are you really going to deny that?"

"You have a point. But it goes against all known logic."

"So does most of what happens in this town."

"She has a point Watch. There was that pirate crab thing."

"Pirate crab thing? What are you taking about Adam?" At this point I notice that Sally has been really quite this whole time.

"Sally are you OK?"

"Yeah just killing three Harpies takes it out of you." I can tell she is putting on a brave face. Killing even killing something that isn't really alive to begin with is not an easy thing to do.

"You did great out there today Sally! When you threw that axe at the last one and it hit its mark, I was very impressed." I think Sally is blushing. Didn't expect to get Sally to blush it looks cute.

"Yeah well you don't live in Spooksville for sixteen years without picking up a few skills." She says laughing. And we all join in on her laughing. It feels good to laugh after everything.

"Well we better be getting home before you guys' parents start to worry."

"You don't have to go back to Shadowmere yet Ann. You can hang out with us until it gets late."

"Thank you Sally, but I better go and report what happened to Madeline. So she doesn't start to get suspicious." I can see the frown on Sally's face. I really don't want to go back to Shadowmere. But the sooner Madeline trusts me the sooner we can bring her down and be regular teenagers. Well as regular as you can get in Spooksville. With that I say my goodbyes and head off to Shadowmere.

* * *

When I get to Shadowmere Moorpark leads me into Madeline's lair/study.

"So Ann how did you like my surprise?"

"Three Harpies I was not expecting that."

"Those children did very well against those Harpies. Especially, that Sally girl. Of course with your help how could they lose?"

"What did you want me to do? If I didn't help them they would never trust me."

"Calm down Ann of course you helped them. I wanted you to. Not only did I test how well they handle a situation I also solidified your place in their little team. And having a spy in their mist is exactly what I wanted."

"So the plan was never to kill them it was to test them and make them trust me?"

"Yes, if they had died then no harm no foul. Mwhahaha." She starts laughing at her own pun.

"So what do we do next?"

"Next we let them rest, while I think up some fun ways to destroy them. It has been a while since a had any real fun." With that she ushers me out of the room.

Great she is thinking of 'fun' ways to destroy them. But luckily over complicated plans are usually were the villain goes wrong in movies and tv. But this isn't a movie or tv show. I hope we can all make it out of this alive and unscarred.

* * *

Ok so one of my reviewers pointed out my use of the word "y'all" and they were right it is not something the characters would say and I would like to apologize for that. The word y'all is apart of my natural speech pattern so when I was righting dialogue it just kind of flowed out on to the page. I am sorry for that and with this chapter and future chapters I am going to pay more attention and hopefully I will catch all of them.


	4. Episode 3: Dream a Little Nightmare

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 3 Dream a little Nightmare part 1**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own these characters or anything to do with Spooksville. Or the movies mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

Two weeks have passed since the Harpy attack. Things seem to go back to normal at school. For the first few days I can still tell that killing those Harpies had taken a toll on Sally. I don't think Adam really notices, sometimes he gets this look on his face when Sally is a little down. It is like he is questioning if Sally is OK or not and he just decides that if Sally wasn't she would say something. Watch on the other hand I think that he does know something is up and might even know what is wrong. But, he doesn't really know how to help her. He is a smart kid, but when it comes to what classifies as normal human interaction he is still learning. Granted I am not much help either, Sally and me are still building our friendship and I don't know where the boundaries are yet. So I just put my hand on her shoulder and give her a sympathetic look.

But hopefully after tonight we will all be closer. Because, Sally had the brilliant idea of a movie night for the gang. So after school we are going to meet up at Adam's house and watch some of our favorite movies. For four people who save the town and the world on an almost weekly basis this is something wonderfully normal. I close my locker and head to Shadowmere to get some of my favorite movies.

When I get to Shadowmere I head directly to my room to collect my three favorite movies. They are _The Day After Tomorrow_ , _Much Ado About Nothing_ (by Joss Whedon), and _The Internship._ (AN: These are three of my favorite movies. If you haven't watched you should.) I was hoping to slip out before anyone noticed me, but as my luck would have it Moorpark showed up at my door.

"Mistress Madeline would like to see you in her chambers."

"OK I will be there in a second." With that he walks out of the room. I wonder what Madeline wants to see me for this time. In the last two weeks I have only seen her twice. Both times she was trying to pump me for information on what Sally, Adam, and Watch were up to. And then when I told her nothing let me leave, hopefully it will be like that this time.

"Ann, dear, are the children up to anything this week?"

"No, nothing."

"You look like you are in a hurry to leave."

"Yes, we are having a movie night. A sort of bonding experience for the team."

"That seems like a brilliant plan. Build up there trust through a bonding exercise of there own making. Brilliant, Ann you are being quite the little spy."

"Yes now I must be going. I don't want them to questioning why I am late." And with that I leave Shadowmere in a hurry. But, not before I notice an evil smile on Madeline's face. That smile makes me shiver like a cold wind had come out of nowhere.

* * *

By the time I get to Adam's house it is almost 4 o'clock. I ring the doorbell and in a less than a minute Adam's dad answers the door.

"Hello, Ann." He gives me a cold look as he lets me in his house. I can't blame him; I lied to him for a long time about his wife and put him and Adam in danger.

"Hello, Mr. Freeman. Thank you for letting me come over."

"Adam says we can trust you. But understand this I will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Completely understandable Mr. Freeman. But, I promise you I will never hurt them or betray them. They are the closest thing I have to family and I will protect them with everything I have."

"I want to trust you, Ann, but after everything it is going to have to be earned."

"I will earn your trust back Mr. Freeman."

"OK well, Sally is in the Kitchen fixing the popcorn and Adam is helping Watch set up the projector in the backyard."

"Thank you Mr. Freeman." I say as I head into the kitchen to see a disaster area. Popcorn is everywhere. I can't help but smile. Not only is popcorn everywhere in the kitchen, but there is popcorn all in Sally's hair as well.

"Hahahaha!"

"Shut up, Ann!" Sally says without even looking at me. In fact she turns her head down a little and I swear I think I can see her blushing. But that only last a second before she turns her head up with a challenging look on her face. "You could help me fix the last of this popcorn!"

"How much more popcorn do we need? There is only four of us and if we fix to much then most of it is going to go stale before we can eat it." I start walking toward her looking at the kitchen table, which has six buckets full of popcorn.

"Damn it you have a point. I guess I got a little overzealous with making the popcorn."

"You think?" As I say that I slowly start picking the popcorn out of Sally's hair. Sally visibly freezes as I do this. "Sally you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ann." She starts to frantically brush the popcorn out of her hair. "Lets take the popcorn out to the backyard. We set the couch from the living room outside so we would have something comfortable to sit on."

"That is brilliant!"

"It was Watch's idea. He didn't want to sit on the ground all night." Before I can say anything I hear the boys arguing.

"We should watch _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_."

"No Adam I think we should watch _Sherlock Homes_." It figures that Watch would like _Sherlock Homes_ and he is right it is a good movie. And so is _The Exorcism of Emily Rose._

"As excellent as both of those movies are. I brought some movies too." That seems to snap them out of their argument. They turn their heads to face me.

"Hey, Ann." Adam says. "What movies did you bring?"

"Adding more movies to the equation isn't going to solve the problem only adds to the problem."

"Watch is right so instead of picking movies why don't we draw lots to see who gets go first."

"That is brilliant Sally. Does anyone have a hat and some paper?"

"I do. In the house, I will be right back." And Adam rushes off into his house to get the hat and the paper. He returns a minute later with a cowboy hat and four strips of paper in it. "OK I got the hat so who is going to pick?"

"I say Sally does since she fixed all the popcorn."

"OK so Sally will you do the honors?" Adam asks Sally with a smile on his face. Which makes me feel uneasy and I don't know why. So I shake the feeling off and ignore it.

"OK drum roll please." None of us do anything. "Thanks guys you all are so helpful." Sally has a smirk on her face as she says this. As she reaches her hand in the hat to draw the name I can see the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. That combined with the look of determination is really cute. "And Ann gets to chose the first movie. And then it is Adam, Watch, and then me. Of course I pick myself last!"

"Too bad Sally, but yay I get to go first. And we are watching _The Day After Tomorrow!_ "

* * *

"That is a good movie."

"Thank you Watch." With that we put the movie in and take our seats on the couch. Adam on the right, then Sally, Me, and Watch on the other end. As the movie starts we each take a bucket of popcorn and relax.

"That was a really good movie Ann." Sally says while yawning I look around and we are all yawning and looking tired. Which is weird it is only about 7:45ish we shouldn't be tired. But, considering Adam is up next I don't think we will be tired long. "Thank you Sally I am surprised you a have never seen the movie. By the way what movie did you bring anyway?"

"I brought _Pitch Perfect._ "

"I love that movie."

"Isn't that a girl movie?"

"No! Adam it is an excellent movie that doesn't fall into a gender stereotype!"

"OK my bad! Can't wait to see it!" He has a look of fear on his face as he says that. It puts a smile on my face. He hurries to put in _The Exorcism of Emily Rose._

As the movie starts we take our places again.

About thirty minutes into the movie Adam and Watch are already asleep and Sally is about out too. Even I am feeling tired. Adam is leaning on Sally and Sally is leaning on me. Watch is also leaning on me. As I start to drift of I find myself leaning on to Sally and as I do that Sally snuggles up to me. Before I know what I am doing I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. And then I drift off to sleep. That is the last thing I remember before the nightmare starts….

* * *

Ok I hope y'all liked this chapter. I know that nothing really exciting this chapter, but I promise you the fun start in part two. I love all the movies listed in this chapter and it will be a couple of days before I update. Because, I am going to watch all these movies again. And for those who didn't catch the reference with the title of this episode it is a play on the song _Dream a Little Dream of Me._


	5. Episode 3: Dream a Little Nightmare 2

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 3 Dream a Little Nightmare part 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of these characters or anything related to Spooksville. Or any other movie listed in this fic.

I had fun writing this chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it. Things might get a little weird but understand that they are in a dream world.

 _Italics=singing,_ Underline=other voice

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

As I wake up…. No that doesn't seem right, it feels like I am waking up but at the same time it feels like I am still asleep. Maybe it is the cold. It is so cold I can see my breath. I guess we feel asleep watching the movies. What something is not right. Why am I in a library and why is it so cold? It doesn't even get this cold in the dead of winter. Where are Sally, Adam, and Watch? I could have sworn that we were all watching movies just a few minutes ago. No we were watching movies only a few minutes ago!

As I wonder around the library I walk through a doorway and I find myself in…blackness. I have no other way to describe it. I am walking in a swirl world of only darkness with no way to tell up from down.

"What the Hell!?"

* * *

 **Sally P.O.V.**

What is going on? Last I remember we were all on the couch in the backyard watching movies! Now I am on a stage the auditorium is filled with faceless people. All of them looking at me. What is going on? I look to my left and to my right; on my left there is a door. It looks like I am exiting stage left.

As I exit through the door I find myself in darkness. It is like I am in space with no sense of direction and no stars light the up the emptiness of the darkness. In the distance I hear something is sounds like a voice. As I listen closer it sounds like Ann's voice.

"What the Hell!?"

"Ann?"

* * *

 **Watch P.O.V.**

As I find myself awakening in a dream. I take notice of my surroundings. Prison…empty cells…old…English in design…13 cells…52 bars on all the cells…12 doors open…3 doors have been replaced…it is too much…too much information…can't see inside the cells…nothing but darkness…too much…can't process…I quickly step into one of the empty cells.

In the darkness there is less information to gather…my thoughts clear slightly…this darkness isn't just darkness…it is swirling…deduction…a space of shared consciousness…most likely of me and my friends…I can see Ann and Sally in the distance.

"What the Hell!?"

"Ann?"

"Sally is that you?" Ann starts running toward Sally…So does Sally…They are running, but not gaining any ground…dream state…dream rules…running will get you nowhere…travel by means of thought.

"Watch? When did you get here? You are not running? How are you keeping up with me?"

"Sally this is a dream…rules…by thought." Sally seems to not be able to understand…words are jumbled…like my thoughts…must speak in full sentences.

"Running will get you nowhere."

"Why?"

"We are in a dream."

"So the normal rules don't apply?"

"Exactly."

"Then how do we get to Ann?" Now we are standing next to Ann…The shared looked on their faces…of relief…understanding…joy…Will have to look into to that…something in the distance.

"Sally, Watch what is going on?"

"Watch says we are in a dream."

"Yeah I got that much. Is Watch OK he is really quite?"

"Something is wrong with him. He is speaking weird."

"Something…in the distance." It looks like…Adam?

* * *

 **Adam P.O.V.**

I wake up in a room. Did my dad take me up to my room after I fell asleep? What this isn't my room! This is a girl's room. But it is not Sally's or Ann's I think. I try the door but it is locked. The window is locked too. There sounds like there is something under the bed. I look under and in the darkness there are a pair of black eyes. Also as dark as the darkness but they stand out somehow. Like there is more in the surrounding darkness than the blackness of the eyes. Then the darkness lasses out at me…things are becoming foggy.

I am in the darkness and the blackness surrounds me…nothing…I can't think…my thoughts are clouded…I see people in the distance…was that a voice…KILL THEM…no don't want to…KILL THEM…YOU WANT TO KILL THEM.

"Adam!" Sally? Can't hear her. Sounds like a whisper in the distance.

"Adam it is us!" Is that Ann? They sound so far away. I can see them though I am getting closer to them the voice getting louder…KILL THEM!

"Sally…Ann…don't think…Adam."

"What did you say Watch? Did you say you don't think that is Adam?"

"Yes Sally."

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

I don't understand what Watch is saying. How is that not Adam? But he looks hurt. He is walking with a limp. As he gets closer I can see something is off. Oh My God his eyes are black pitch black!

"Sally his eyes!"

"What are you talking about? Oh My God they are black! His eyes are black!"

"Run!" I grab Sally and Watch and run toward a door. But we are getting nowhere! That is right dream rules, running will get you nowhere. I have to think about where I want us to go. Instantly we are next to the door which looks like a bulkhead door to a ship. How did I know that? I open the door and we step through. It is cold again the same cold as before.

"Where are we?

"Ship…Russian…kitchen…door…77 rivets…too much…too much." What is wrong with Watch?

"He is right the ship is Russian and the writing says kitchen this way." Since when do I read Russian?

"Ann since when do you know Russian? And Watch calm down, what is wrong? Why are we in a _dream a little dream of me_." Sally slaps her hands over her mouth after she starts singing.

"Properties of the movies."

"Ann, Watch is right we are acting like the characters in our movies. Which means Watch is acting like Sherlock Homes. Watch might be smart, but even he cannot process all information Sherlock Homes can take in. And you know random bits of information because the kids in the movie were in on the academic decathlon team. And in my movie all the characters can sing." Sally is right we are acting like characters from our movies.

"So how do we help Watch?"

"I got this. Watch you need to focus on only the most important information and work slowly from there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sally it might take a while."

"Guys if we are acting like the characters from our movies."

"Then Adam is possessed like Emily in the movie." Sally always seems to be finishing my thoughts.

"OK so how do we get him back and how do we get out of here?"

"We need to be in Adam's dream. He will have the most power there."

"OK Watch how do we get there?" As Sally says that there is a banging on door we came through. Possessed Adam must be catching up.

"The question we need to ask is whose dream we are in. That person will have the most power."

"I think we are in my dream. There is a ship in the movie." With that Adam appears through the door. In the distance I can hear the howl of wolves.

"Quick through the kitchen door Adam is here and the wolves are coming!" As we go through the door the cold goes away. Whose dream are we in now?

* * *

 **Sally P.O.V.**

As we burst through the door I almost fall into an empty pool. Luckily Ann grabs me and pulls me toward her. Next thing I know I am in Ann's arms. Thank God this is dream that means I can't blush, because if I could I would.

"Sally are you OK? You almost fell into the empty pool. Why is there an empty pool?"

"I think this is my dream. This is the pool from the rift-off scene."

"Interesting, Ann, what were you think about when you opened that door?"

"I'm not sure Watch. I was just thinking that we needed to get somewhere safe."

"So your subconscious took control and took us to a place you would consider safe. That means you must associate 'being safe' with Sally."

"Uh.. I guess?" Ann doesn't seem too sure why she when she thinks of 'being safe' she thinks of me. And I am not sure how I feel about that. It makes me feel warm inside, but I don't have time to think about that. Because Adam is right behind us!

"Guys we need to get away now!" Next thing I know we are in the empty pool. I look around for away out and see the projector random song selection thing. (A/N: I don't really know what that thing is called, but I want one!) I quickly pick it up and press the button. The projection starts spinning faster and faster until a portal appears.

"Brilliant Sally using the projector to create a portal."

"Thanks Watch but lets admire my brilliance from the other side of that portal!"

We jump through the portal and end up in a graveyard. What is even weirder is that our clothes changed.

* * *

 **Watch P.O.V.**

The graveyard from the movie…Our clothes have changed of fit the late 1800's…I am wearing clothes much like the ones that Sherlock Homes worn in the movie…Sally is dressed like John Watson in the movie…Ann dressed like Irene Adler.

"Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah I am fine Sally. What about you Watch? Where are we?"

"I believe we are in my dream now. I am fine. Sally what were you thinking about when you created the portal?"

"I just wanted somebody to figure out how to get Adam back and us out of this."

"You must associate me with problem solving so your mind took you to my dream."

"Watch why are we dressed like this?"

"My dream has more detail and what we are wearing is correct to the movie."

"OK so what do we do now?"

"Well I will create a door to take us to Adam's mind right now before my subconscious takes control and we aren't in control of where we end up." I take the time to create a doorway in one of the open graves. Just as I do that Adam shows up. Right on time.

"Follow me." I lead them over to the grave where I created the doorway. "Jump!"

And with that we find ourselves on grassy field with a creepy looking tree and a barbwire fence.

* * *

 **Adam P.O.V.**

I keep following my friends…I think they are my friends…I am not sure…the voice won't shut up…KILL THEM…KILL THEM ALL! But I don't want to! I follow them from dream to dream…I can barely make them out. They are always surrounded my fog. But the fog is lifting. We are on a grassy field with creepy tree. It looks familiar. It is the tree from the movie! What is going on?

"Adam can you hear us?"

"Sally?"

"Yes Adam it is me. You have to fight it!"

"Fight what?"

"Adam you are possessed you have to fight it!"

"Possessed?" The voice comes back…KILL THEM!

"NO I will not kill them you can't make me!" With that I can feel the demon splitting from me. In a bout of pain the demon completely separates from me. When I look up I see the demon. It looks just like me but its skin is like the night sky. I want to be a way for him and with my friends. And then I am on the ground surround my friends.

"How did I get here? What is going on?"

"No time for that Adam right now you need to think of something to get us out of here."

"What would get us out of a dream?"

"I always wake up from a dream if I start to fall."

"That is brilliant Sally. Adam I need you to create a cliff that has no bottom."

"OK I will try." I can see the demon with my face approaching so I think about a cliff right behind us that has no end. And the next thing I know a cliff appears.

"Everyone jump!" Hoping that Watch and Sally are right we leap off the cliff.

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

I awake with a jolt. I look around Adam had fallen off the couch during the dream. Sally is standing over him helping him up. Watch is slowly standing up. I check on him, he seems OK.

"Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah." Sally says.

"Yeah, but how did that happen?"

"Adam has posed a very good question, how did that happen?"

"I think I can know the answer. Madeline."

"How did Madeline know how to do that?"

"Well before I could leave Shadowmere Madeline called me into her lair."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" The look of hurt on Sally's face is almost more than I can bear.

"No she just called me in to see what you guys were up to. And I told her nothing. But she noticed that I was in a hurry to leave so she asked were I was going and I told her about the movie night. When I was leaving she had a smile on her face and I felt a chill that I thought nothing of at the time. But it must have been a spell."

"OK can you undo the spell because I would rather that not happen again?"

"I think I can Sally, just give me a minute." I walk over to the movies and cast the disenchantment spell " _et irrita faceremus augurium._ " The dvds begin to glow and the glowing dissipates. "There the spell is broken."

"I can't believe Madeline did all of that to try and kill us."

"I don't think Madeline was trying to kill us."

"What do you mean Watch?"

"If Adam had killed us we most likely would have all woken up, but to Adam he would remember killing each and everyone of us. I can't even imagine the psychological trauma that would have put Adam through."

"Damn that is evil!"

"I think we should all go home."

"Yeah I think Ann is right guys. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I am going to sleep for a week."

With that Adam went back into his house and Watch started heading home. But, Sally hasn't left yet.

"Ann, I can't let you go back to Shadowmere!"

"I will be OK Sally."

"No you can't go back to Shadowmere, not with Madeline there, not after what she just did. I always knew see was the villain but tonight was pure evil."

"Sally I have to go back or all that we have been working for will have been for nothing."

"I don't care Ann. I can't let you go back!"

"Sally I have to go back and you know it!" I feel bad for yelling at Sally, but no matter how much I don't want to go back to Shadowmere I have to.

"OK so you might be right, but can you at least not go back tonight?" Sally is looking up at me with a puppy dog look on her face that is just not fair.

"OK I won't go back to Shadowmere tonight. Madeline shouldn't be expecting me until tomorrow anyway." The smile on Sally's face is worth giving in to her. "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"You are going to stay at my house tonight."

"OK so where will I sleep when I am at your house?"

"In my bed."

"And where will you sleep then?'

"Ann I think we can both sleep in the same bed without any problems." After that she turns around I can feel a smile on my face and a blush creeping up too. The idea of sleeping in the same bed as Sally makes me feel warm inside. But I don't know why. And even a happy as I am I can't help but worry about how I will be able to talk to Madeline tomorrow. I am not looking forward to that conversation. Oh well nothing I can do about it might as well just follow Sally home and hopefully have a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too confusing. To let you understand what was happening with Watch. I was trying to convey multiple thoughts all happening at once. I hope that wasn't hard to read. And with Adam I was trying to convey two minds warring in ones head and one of them slowly losing and then gain control again. All in all I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Episode 4: The Rift

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 4 The Rift**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own these characters or anything to do with Spooksville.

I would like to apologize to y'all for taking so long to post this chapter, September was a crazy month.

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V**.

I was just exiting the café with my order when I got a text message.

Watch: _Meeting at my lab now. Urgent._

So I hurry over to Watch's house all the time wondering what this meeting could be about. It has been a little over a week, almost two, since Madeline spelled us to that dream world, more like nightmare world. Also it has been about that long since Sally and me have said more than two words to each other.

After the nightmare we all went our separate ways, except for Sally and me. Instead I spent the night at Sally's. At first I was a little concerned that it was going to be awkward considering Sally and me are still just becoming friends. But, that wasn't a problem. Since we had already been asleep, even if our minds weren't, our bodies weren't tired enough to go back to sleep. So instead we just talked about everything and nothing for a few hours. We laughed and joked like we had always been best friends, it was really nice. I have never really had friends, let alone a best friend. But after a few hours we started to get tired so we got in bed to go to sleep. And that is were things changed.

 _I shiver a little as I get changed in Sally's room, I had started sneaking clothes over incase I can no longer stay at Shadowmere, while Sally gets changed in the bathroom; I guess Sally likes it cold. I guess that makes sense considering she had 'the fire inside'. I will always feel guilty about that. I still don't know how to tell her I was the one who gave her 'the fire inside' everything is still too new with us. If I tell her now she will hate me I just know it, and I don't think I could survive her hating me. I had just finished getting changed when the door opened and Sally walked in._

" _Sorry I forgot to knock to see if you were done changing."_

" _It is no problem, Sally I was done anyway."_

" _OK so you ready to go to bed? Sorry stupid question." Sally says shaking her head. She looks so cute when she is all flustered._

" _Yeah lets get in bed." As we crawl onto our sides of the bed I notice that Sally is facing away from me and curled up like a cat. Then I remember she was a cat for a little while and that I had put a cat helmet on her. That memory brings a smile to my face and that is the last thing I am thinking of before I drift off to a thankfully dreamless sleep._

 _When I awoke in the morning I noticed something was different, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever it was it felt nice and warm. As my eyes opened more I realized that Sally was curled up in my arms, facing me. Her head was resting on my breast. I could feel a smile creeping up on my face. It was in that moment that I realized that I liked Sally. And I mean liked, liked her. I don't know what to do about that and I don't have time to figure everything out with Madeline still running about. So I chose to enjoy the moment and just hold Sally in my arms and try and forget about the problems in the world outside this room that await me. Unfortunately, it isn't long before Sally wakes up. Upon realizing the position we are in Sally jumps out of bed with a deep red blush on her face._

" _Uh…uh…I am...uh…going to…uh…see about breakfast." And with that she is out the door before I can get a word in._

And it has been like that since. Sally just stammering and blushing every time she saw me. Well it was like that for the first week or so. Now Sally just barely talks at all mostly just short and to the point sentences. This message from Watch might mean that she has taken to avoiding electronic communication as well. Or that Watch has called this meeting and took it a pond himself. I really hope it is the later.

Finally I am here. I open the "secret door" to Watch's lab to be greeted by Watch.

"Hello, Ann, I glad you could make it. You all must be wondering why I have gathered you here today?" He says with a weird smile on his face. What he just said sounds so familiar.

"Watch!"

"Sorry, Sally, I couldn't resist. When I am ever going to get a chance to say that line again?" I get it now classic evil villain line.

"Watch why have you gathered us here?"

"Glad you asked Adam. I have been studying the Rift and it seems unusually active again." God I hope it isn't the no-ones again.

"Please tell me it isn't the no-ones again! I don't want to deal with a possessed Adam and a smitten you again." Sally says running her hands through her hair.

"The odds are that they wouldn't try again in our life time. But unfortunately that leaves an infinite number of unknown enemies."

"Yeah, but couldn't whatever comes out of the Rift be helpful?"

"Normally you would be right Adam, but unfortunately with our luck the odds go from 50/50 to 70/30 in favor of enemies." I am about to say something when Sally cuts me off. Speaking directly to me.

"Ann could Madeline be the cause of the activity at the Rift?"

"No, the Rift is unpredictable to control what universe the Rift is linking to our universe would require and extreme level of magic."

"But doesn't Madeline have an extreme amount of magic?"

"Yes she does but all magic comes at a price. That is why Madeline was obsessed with getting the Raven's Eye. It is a totem and totems absorb magic naturally, so they pay the price instead."

"So like the obelisk thing when you saved Sally from the Fire Inside?"

"Yes Adam, but don't worry, that totem had been absorbing magic for generations and I used it all to save Sally." Sally's eyes widen for split second when I said this.

"So what would the price be other wise?"

"For the soul swap or controlling the rift, sacrifice, the more powerful the spell the more sacrifices. Medium power spells require a blood sacrifice of the user. And low grade spells just drain your energy making it so you can't cast but so many spells."

"Damn I didn't know magic had so many rules."

"Yeah to put it in simplest terms for every reaction there is an equal an opposite reaction."

"So magic works on the same principles as physics."

"Yes, Watch, everything in the universe works off of physics. But I think we are getting off point a little. So whatever is going on with the Rift is probably not Madeline's doing."

"So an adventure without Madeline's interference. Wow like old times, just now Ann is on our side." I can't help but smile at what Sally just said.

"So to the Rift then?" And with that we start our new adventure.

* * *

It took us about an hour to finally reach our destination, the middle of the god-forsaken woods. The entire time Sally barely said two words to anyone let alone me. Watch and Adam kept fight over the map getting us lost a few times. I couldn't help but laugh at there antics. I really wish that I had been apart of there little team from the beginning. But, I can't dwell on things that have already happened, I need to focus on whatever is coming out of the Rift. When we finally get there we see the ground split apart in a jagged line about 100 yards long.

"Interesting the Rift seems to have taken a physical presence in our world." As soon as Watch finishes talking the ground beneath our feet starts to shake. We stumble backwards trying to keep our balance when I notice that Sally is starting to fall forward toward the Rift. I quickly reach out and grab her, pulling her back causing both of us to fall on our backs.

"Thanks, Ann, I thought I was a goner there for a second." Before I can say no problem I see hands rising up from the Rift. The creatures pull themselves up and for the first time we get a look at the creature from beyond the Rift. They are elemental creatures judging by the rocky look they have to them. They are humanoid and stand at least six feet tall. They look around taking in there new surrounding when they spot us and roar, before charging at us.

We quickly get to our feet and start running. Adam and Watch in front with Sally and me taking up the rear. My foot manages to hit a rock causing me to trip and cut my hand and that gives me an idea. I place my bloody hand on the nearest tree and start the spell.

" _Crescunt et involvent!"_ In front of me the trees start to grow new limbs and branches and they start to entangle the creatures slowing them down. Sally grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"What was that?"

"A little spell to slow them down."

"A little spell? That looked like blood magic Ann!"

"Yell at me latter we need find a place to hide!" Just ahead of us I see Adam and Watch hiding behind a large rock formation. Sally and I quickly join them.

"OK we found a place to hide so, Ann, what was that?"

"It was a small blood spell. My hand had already been cut so, I thought why not."

"How much blood did that cost you?"

"About a forth of a pint."

"Ann!"

"That is about a small of a blood spell as you can do so don't worry about me. The spell is going to wear off in a few seconds." Not that I am complain about Sally yelling at me and being worried. This is the most she has talked to me in about two weeks so I will take what I can get, plus bonus she is yelling because she cares. And in the distance we hear another roar. "It sounds like they have broken through my spell."

"Anyone got any ideas on how to stop them?"

"Shouldn't we close the Rift first, besides closing the Rift did the job with the no-ones?"

"Adam has a good point. Ann do you think you could use your magic to close the Rift?"

"No, sorry Watch, but like I said before controlling the Rift requires sacrifice."

"Could you use one of the creatures for the sacrifice?" Sally makes a good point.

"Maybe but I am not sure."

"Well we should at least try it. Even if it doesn't work that is one less creature we have to deal with."

"OK so that is the plan then we corner one of them and kill it so Ann can do the spell." Wow Adam really is a good leader when it matters.

So with that we had a plan. Not a good plan mind you, but a plan nonetheless. We split up so we could distract one of the creatures long enough of me to kill it and do the spell. Now with a sacrifice spell I have only a few seconds to cast my spell after I kill it. Lucky for me the spell to close the Rift isn't long and complicated.

Adam manages to spot one that has wondered off from the rest of the group. And now the plan begins. Adam throws a rock at the creature's head getting its attention. And then Watch throws another rock before it can roar for help. Sally steps out of hiding and starts throwing rocks at the creature before running toward me. The creature begins to chase after her. Now it is my turn.

Using blood magic again " _Crecunt et taedere!"_ the trees begin to grow again but this time they growth with purpose. The branches wrap around the creatures limbs and neck and start to pull and continue until the creature is ripped apart. Time for the next spell " _Claudere rimula! Claudere rimula! Claudere rimula!"_ The ground begins to shake again and the creatures roar. In the distance I can see one of the creature turn to a pile of rubble. We head over to investigate the Rift.

"The Rift is closed! You did it Ann!" And Sally wraps me up in a hug that last for about three seconds before she quickly pulls away. Her head is down, but I can still see a small blush on her cheeks. Before I can say anything Adam buts in.

"Well I say we all head out for milkshakes. Who is in?"

"Me!" We all chorus.

So this is what it would have been like if I had always been on the team. I really do wish that I had been. But even though I wasn't this right now makes up for. I don't know were Sally and me stand right now. And I can't focus too much on that with Madeline still in the picture, but it is something to look forward too once this is all over. So right now I will enjoy getting a milkshake with my friends. Friends, God I have been missing out, but no more from now on I will do everything I can to make sure that I never lose them.

* * *

Once again i would like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. As I said before September was crazy, between writer's block and an old friend coming back to town for a few days it took me awhile to figure what I was going to write for this chapter. I will try not to have that long of a break between chapters again a week at max. I plan on this being a 13 episode long season and while this is chapter 6 this is only episode 4 so best guess this story is going to be maybe 20 or so chapters long.


	7. Episode 5: Secrets in the Ash

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 5: Secrets in the Ash**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_ ** I do not own any of these characters or anything to do with Spooksville.

* * *

 **Ann P.O.V.**

So Sally is still being distant. That makes three going on four weeks of this. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can handle. The only Godsend right now is that Madeline has done anything in this time either, which to be honest makes me a little worried that something big is coming. Oh well better get to school and be ready for Sally to ignore me.

When I get to school everything is normal people crowded around lockers talking and laughing in fact the only thing that was off was everyone was dressed like it was the middle of summer and not the beginning of fall. It was unusually hot today and I had a bad feeling about that. Maybe Watch could give me a reasonable explanation for this bizarre heat wave. In fact there is the gang, perfect.

"Hey guys!" That got their attention Watch gave me a quick wave, but Sally and Adam just kept staring at me. Do I have something on my face? No they seem to be looking me up and down. Maybe it is my outfit. I don't know why it would be my outfit I just have on a skirt and a sleeveless top and sneakers. Wait…Oh. Queue the blushing. Need to get them to focus.

"Hey Watch what is with the heat wave today?" That snapped them out of it.

"I really don't know all my models said today would be in the low fifties, instead it is in mid eighties. And to make matters weirder this 'heat wave' is only affecting Spooksville. Everywhere else is in the fifties today."

"So the bad feeling I had about this 'heat wave' was right then."

"Could this be something Madeline is causing in?"

"Not sure Adam, creating a 'heat wave' isn't much more than an annoyance."

"Could it be a byproduct of a spell or a summoning like you thought the storm was when the Harpies attacked?" Sally asked.

"Yeah that is a possibility." Before we could continue talking the ground shook for a few seconds. My first guess would have been an earthquake, but that didn't feel like an earthquake. Before I could voice my option a second 'quake' began and then a third and fourth.

"Is this an earthquake?" Adam asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, this doesn't feel like an earthquake."

"Ann's right this feels more like impact tremors." So Watch agrees with me and adding in the 'heat wave' with impact tremors. God please let me be wrong and that Madeline isn't that crazy.

"Guys we need to get outside right now! I have a very bad feeling about what those impact tremors were." With that we start running outside and I am meet with my worst fear. Madeline is that crazy. She actually reached out to them. How in the hell are we going to win this one? "Fire Giants!"

"Sorry did you just say Fire Giants?" Sally asks while staring at the ten-foot tall monsters in front of us.

"Yeah Fire Giants just like the ones in Norse Mythology. Lets just thank God that Surtr isn't with them."

"Yeah lets just be grateful for the four ten-foot tall Fire Giants we do have!" Sally still has the sass even when we are most surely about to die. God I love her.

"So how do we stop the four Fire Giants we do have?"

"Good question Adam I just wish I had an answer."

"Could we lead them to the town lake and trip them or something?"

"That could possibly work on one of them, but then there wouldn't a lake for the next one."

"What about the Ocean?"

"The ocean would work do any of you have I idea how to get them to the ocean and get them to fall in? Because they are not going to walk in."

"There is a cliff about a mile or two that way." Sally says pointing toward the edge of town.

"Ok so we have steps three and four of the plan what about step one getting their attention?"

"I got this. I hope those aren't famous last words." Sally start to run toward the Fire Giants. "Hey! Fire Giants! You call this hot feels more like warm autumn day than a hot one!" Well that got their attention. Sally turns and runs toward us. "Run! Now!" She doesn't have to tell me twice. And we all start running toward the cliff.

"Ok so step one is done. What is step two?" Adam asks while looking back at the Fire Giants on our tails.

"Step two is stay alive."

"Ok I am good with that."

Step two might be staying alive, but I am trying to figure out how to pull off step four. How to get them to fall off the cliff. I have an idea, but the others aren't going to like it especially Sally. But it is the best plan I can think of on this short of notice. We are approaching the cliff.

"Ok so when we get to the cliff we have to double back once the giants catch up to us."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"Do you have any other ideas, Adam, because I would love to hear them."

"Ok shutting up then."

"How are we going to get the Fire Giants to fall off the cliff?"

"Just leave that to me Watch."

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like how you do this?" Sally ask me as we reach the edge of the cliff.

"Because you are not."

The Giants approached us, just a few more steps. Sally really got them riled up, because they were getting closer than they needed too to kill us. That works to our advantage, just a few more steps.

"Now!" And with that we run. As we past the Fire Giants the air around them was super heated. Breathing became hard but we managed to get past them. Right after we got past them I stopped and pulled a small blade from the heel of my shoe. I dragged the blade across my right palm. I look back and see the others are out of the way it is now or never. I slam my hand down on the ground and shout the spell. " _Illucescente"_ The ground starts to break in a jagged line spreading outward toward the edges of the cliff. Before the Fire Giants can realize what I am doing the crack reaches the edges and the cliff breaks off. The Fire Giants fall along with the cliff into the ocean below.

"Ann!" Sally grabs me and pulls me away from the edge before the ground gives away.

"Thanks, Sally."

"You idiot! Blood Magic!"

"It was the only way I could think to stop them."

"That was brilliant Ann."

"Thanks, Watch, lucky for me the spell didn't require much blood."

We start to walk away when I hear a roar behind us. Well my plan got rid of three out of four, so not bad.

"Well anybody got a plan?"

"No." The others chorused.

Well I have an idea but it is going to require a lot more blood. But if I don't we all die, so easy decision. I dig my nails into the cut on my hand reopening it. And I shout the spell. " _Duratus Super!"_ The Fire Giant stops moving and ice starts to form around him. In a matter of seconds he is completely frozen over and then he shatters into a million pieces. Well that worked. My vision starts to blur and I am feeling dizzy. Before everything goes black I hear Sally yelling my name, but even that sounds far away.

* * *

Where am I? Everything is fuzzy and everything sounds so far away. I can hear what sounds like Watch and Adam talking.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know. From what I can tell her body temperature is rising. So that is some good news at least. If I knew more about blood magic then I could help her, but right now if I do anything it might kill her."

"Ugh.."

"She is coming too." Someone's grabbed my hand. The hand is bigger than mine, probably Adam's. Someone's fingers are on my neck. Probably Watch checking my pulse. Where is Sally? I open my eyes and see Adam and Watch standing over me. And I can see Sally just a few steps away from the table with the biggest smile on her face I think I have ever seen.

"Why is everyone look at me like I just came back from the dead?"

"Because you might have well have." Adam says letting go of my hand and taking a few steps back.

"Yeah Adam is right. You lost a lot of blood and you were cold to the touch. In fact Adam and I couldn't even touch you. Only Sally could for some reason."

"Why was that?" Sally asks speaking for the first time since I woke up.

"I was cold to the touch because of the freezing spell is used. The more powerful a freezing spell is the colder the caster becomes after casting the spell."

"Ok that explains why you were cold too the touch, but why could Sally only touch you?"

"My guess is because she had the Fire Inside. I have noticed that she runs hotter than most people. When it is cold outside and the rest of us are dressed for fall weather Sally is still dressed like it is summer. And when I slept over that her house she opens her window at night and runs a fan."

"So I guess it is a good thing that Moorepark gave the Fire Inside. Elsewise we would have been stuck on that cliff unable to move you." She is only part right. She still doesn't know that it wasn't Moorepark who gave her the Fire Inside, but me. I can't stand lying to her for another second. She might hate me, but she needs to know the truth.

"That is not entirely true."

"What there would have been another way to get you off that cliff?"

"No, not that. You are going to hate me when I tell you this, but please hear me out first." I can see the look of worry on Sally's face and see her nod her head in silence.

"It wasn't Moorepark that gave you the Fire Inside it was me." I can see the looks of shock on the boys and the look of hurt on Sally's face and the tears in her eyes. "Listen I had no choice. If I didn't do something Moorepark was just going to kill all of you and your families. So I came up with a plan. I brewed the antidote first, then the Fire Inside. The plan was to give Sally the Fire Inside, ask for the Raven's Eye and then if you gave it to me then give the antidote to Sally. And if you guys didn't give it to me then I would gain your trust by pretending that it was Moorepark who gave Sally the Fire Inside. And then give Sally the antidote before it even had a chance to reach stage three, but I didn't plan on you guys have the skeleton key and Watch trying to make the antidote and Sally progressing to stage three."

"Why did I ever believe you! I knew it was you! But I let myself believe you!" The tears in Sally's eyes are threating the fall. I never wanted to hurt her. I didn't think I could ever hate myself so much, but right now if she asked I would walk back to the cliff and throw myself off.

"You have ever right to hate me."

"That is just it I don't hate you. I understand why you did it. I understand it all. I am just angry with myself for believe what I knew to be a lie." Before I know what I am doing I fling myself off the table and wrap her in a hug. To my relief Sally hugged me back. And the tears started to fall from both of our eyes.

"I am so sorry, so so sorry. I will never hurt you again. I promise you." We just held each other for a few more minutes, but to me those minutes felt like eternity and I never wanted to leave. In those few minutes I felt like maybe everything would be would be alright. But, those few minutes couldn't last forever. And soon I would have to return to the real world and go back to Shadowmere and Madeline and War that seemed to have no end and no beginning.

* * *

Well here is the new chapter sorry this took longer than planned. It took me awhile to think of what monsters they would have to fight. In fact the inspiration for the Fire Giants was from Rick Riodran's new book Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard _The Sword of Summer._ I highly recommend the book and any book written by Rick Riodran. So I hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter, I hope to have a new one posted soon.


	8. Episode 6: CATastrophe

**Spooksville Season 2**

 _ **Episode 6: CATastrophe**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Spooksville or anything related to Spooksville._

 ** _Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape and Torture. Brief and no details._**

* * *

 _Ann's P.O.V._

I have to get to them. I have to get to them before Madeline enacts her plan. I am running as fast my feet will carry me. My first stop is Sally's, because she is in the most immediate danger. As soon as I get there I bang my fist on the door. The door swings open and it is Sally's mother who answered the door.

"Hi Ann."

"Sorry Mrs. Wilcox, but is Sally here?"

"No sweetie she is at Watch's I believe." With that I take off running to Watch's house.

"Thank you."

I have to get there soon. Madeline's plan is pure evil. She just called me into her liar a hour or so ago to tell me her brilliant plan and my part in it.

" _Ann dear come in come in."_

" _You summoned me Mistress."_

" _Yes, Ann I have decided to bring you into the fold."_

" _You mean you are going to tell me your plan?"_

" _Yes, now I have decided to reward your hard work as a double agent for me. I have decided what to do about those pesky little children. I know you have grown to care for them."_

" _No, I…"_

" _Don't interrupt me! And don't lie to me or yourself! You have grown to care about them. So as jester to you I will let them live."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, they have proven themselves useful. The tall handsome boy what is his name?"_

" _Adam?"_

" _Yes Adam, that is his name. I have decided he will make excellent breeding stock."_

" _Breeding stock?"_

" _Yes you see if I don't possess you or another one of my descendants before this body dies then I will truly die. So I was thinking that we chain him up and use him for breeding, so you can have children that I will one day possess." I think I am going to throw up. She wants me to…to rape him. Got to keep this smile on my face and hear the rest of her plans._

" _So what about the others?"_

" _Well the other boy, Watch, he has proven to be quite the genius. So I was thinking that he would make a great tactician for my armies. Now of course he isn't going to want to work for me at first. So first we are going to torture him until he breaks. Doesn't that just sound lovely?"_

" _Yes, what about Sally?" Torturing Watch, raping Adam what is she going to do to Sally? This plan is pure evil._

" _Well it took me a while to figure out what to do with her. In fact it was Moorepark who helped me figure that out. He told me about some of your past adventures and I loved the one were she accidently got turned into a familiar. So I am going to release Daniela with a lovely spell on her wereclaws so that will turn whomever she scratches into a familiar. Don't you just love that plan Ann? You get your own familiar, every witch needs one."_

" _That plans sounds lovely. And I can't wait to get my own familiar. When are we going to start?" I got to keep this up for a few more minutes. Once I get the info on when this is all going down then I can warn the others._

" _Oh that is the best part. I already sent Daniela to find the little girl."_

" _Really? Well I better get going. I want to be there when she turns into my familiar."_

" _Ok run along. It won't be long now." I quickly leave the room and as fast as I can I start running toward Sally's house._

I reach Watch's house in only a few minutes. I throw open the secret door and see all three of them still there.

"Hey!" Sally said.

"We need to get out of here! Now!"

"What is going on?" Adam asks worried.

"No time we have to get somewhere safe."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know Watch we need somewhere no one would think to look. Especially Daniela."

"Daniela!" They all yell.

"Yes, Daniela, I will explain once we are safe."

"What about the cave where she was imprisoned?"

"That is brilliant, Adam, she would never think to look for us there." I grab Sally by the arm and pull her out the door with Watch and Adam right on our tails.

* * *

It only takes us a few minutes to reach the cave that once held Daniela captive. After we get there everyone is asking me what the hell is going on. So I tell them Madeline's plan.

"That is her plan! I think I am going to throw up."

"I don't blame you Sally. Adam, Watch are you to ok?"

"Well for someone that just heard that the evil witch's plan for them it to be chained up and repeatedly raped, to be honest terrified."

"I second that terrified." I can't blame them. We have to stop Madeline. The only question is how? And it needs to be done soon, because after we stop Daniela from turning Sally into a cat again my cover will most likely be blown. Or at the very least under suspicion. "We need a plan to stop Daniela, because we can't stay in this cave forever."

"Can we turn her back into a cat again?" Adam asked with a hopeful look on his face. I wish it were that easy.

"No, even if I did have the materials I need, Madeline has probably put some kind of protection spell on Daniela."

"Can that stupid witch not the best evil villain in the history of evil villains? Because so far her only mistake is trusting Ann! Villains are suppose to make mistakes." Despite the danger we are in I can't help but notice how cute Sally is when she gets worked up. Come on Ann snap out of it danger is on the horizon; stop admiring the pretty girl and figure out a way to save her.

"Unfortunately, that logic only applies in fiction, this is reality not some television show or book. If it was our lives would be much easier being the heroes." Watch said while adjusting his glasses.

"Well poor little heroes." Shit it is Daniela! "What cat got your tongue? I was expecting some kind of banter or something. Hehehehe."

"Shut up Daniela!" Sally says while lunging at Daniela. But I quickly grab her and put her behind me.

"And Ann dear, what are you thinking protecting this little girl? When Madeline finds out you will know exactly how many ways there are to skin a cat. Hehehehe." Before I can move Adam goes to tackle Daniela, but she is too fast and Adam just rams into the wall.

"One down, two to go and then you are all mine little girl. Hehehe."

Before I know it Daniela knocks me back into the wall. I hit my head on the way down. Everything is fuzzy. It looks like Daniela grabbed Watch and threw him in to a column knocking him out. Sally tries to put up a fight, even manages to get a blow in, but Daniela is too fast. She has Sally pinned to the wall. I try to move, but I can't. Sally is screaming.

"I am going to make this as painful as possible." Daniela changes into a werecat. And takes her right clawed hand to Sally's face. And drags one finger down from her forehead to just under Sally's left eye. Sally begins to glow, but everything is becoming blurry and I loose consciousness.

Where am I? Am I back in Shadowmere?

"Ann dear you are awake, good. You have some explaining to do." Madeline? Wait is she petting a cat? Sally!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. Unfortunately this will probably not be the last time there is a good deal of time between chapters, but I will never give up on this story. It is just going to take a while. Also I am working a Spooksville Hogwarts AU. Sally/Ann pairing and no more than a three shot, depends on where it takes me. So once again sorry for taking so long to update.


End file.
